


But I Just Keep Gettin'

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, schmoopy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall really likes the faces Carlos makes while they're performing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Just Keep Gettin'

**Author's Note:**

> This fic revolves around the AOL Studio acoustic performances and [this](http://i52.tinypic.com/i57vpt.jpg) gif is the expression Carlos makes while singing "but I just keep gettin'".

Kendall doesn't need to watch Carlos while they're performing to see the facial expressions he makes. He's already seen them all while they were recording the album and they're permanently ingrained in his head, playing back like a film every time he closes his eyes.

He's got his eyes part-way closed as he focuses on the chords he's strumming when they launch into the chorus of ‘Stuck’ for the second time. The raw passion in Carlos's voice sends a chill down his spine and he hates that Logan and James are sitting between them, but he knows it produces the best blend acoustically.

It's probably also for his sanity because while he can visualize the expression on Carlos's face as he sings _'but I just keep gettin'...'_ , it's nothing like witnessing it up-close and personal. Carlos gets so into the music, they all do, but Carlos. Carlos wears every emotion on his sleeve, and it's no different when it comes to performing. He gets so lost in the sounds floating around him and it's evident on his face how much he loves this, loves performing, loves making music, loves this business.

Sometimes it's a little too much for Kendall to handle. He loves Carlos, loves when he's fully absorbed in something because more often than not, Carlos is a ball of energy that quickly moves from one thing to another. But watching Carlos when he's so focused on what he's singing, it's one of the few weaknesses he has.

When they were recording the album and Carlos was in the recording booth, he found himself having to walk away because he just couldn't stand there and watch and not touch. Carlos has this look when he sings where his face screws up in a look of pleasure, and Kendall can't. He can't stand there and watch when his pants are growing tighter and every rational thought is suddenly fleeing his mind.

He's thankful for the space between them at that moment because there's no telling what he'd do.

Kendall finds himself breathing a sigh of relief when they're done performing, only then he realizes they still have to do the interview and have their photo taken, and it feels like they're never going to be able to leave.

The interview goes smooth enough until suddenly it's not. Carlos is talking about food, which is typical Carlos, and it has him tripping over his words, blushing slightly in embarrassment until he's finally able to get the words out. Carlos teases him once the camera stops rolling and he wants nothing more than to kiss that smirk off his face. But they still have to do a mini-photo shoot, so he can't.

It's really only a couple photos being taken for the AOL website, and the first one is calm; the four of them standing there with their arms slung around each other’s shoulders while they smile into the camera. The second and last photo has Kendall questioning why he thought wrapping both his arms around Carlos, while plastering himself along his back, was a good idea when the camera flashes. They have to retake the photo because Kendall wasn't ready, and as he's looking into the camera with a wide smile plastered across his face, Carlos subtly pushes his hips back, and it's enough to have all the air leaving Kendall's lungs.

Kendall receives questions glances from James and Logan as the photographer excuses them, but he brushes them off, feigning ignorance because really, he does not want to tell James and Logan what exactly has him suddenly breathless. He peels himself off Carlos's back and Carlos turns to face him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He grabs Carlos's wrist and pulls him along, shouting a hurried 'see ya later' to James and Logan, grateful he and Carlos drove in together.

When they reach Carlos's Jeep, it's like he can't climb in fast enough, and when they're finally on the road, it feels like they're never going to reach Carlos's house. Traffic seems to be moving too slow, or they're not moving fast enough, but whichever it is, it has him gripping the seatbelt so tight in a move of self-restraint, his knuckles have gone white.

His grip loosens marginally when he sees Carlos's house in the near distance, and it drops altogether when they're pulling into the driveway. Then it's as though he can't get the seatbelt off fast enough, or he can't get out of the Jeep as quick as he wants to, but suddenly he's standing behind Carlos at the front door, waiting impatiently for Carlos to unlock it and grant them entrance.

The door finally opens and Kendall is crowding up behind Carlos, hurrying him inside. When the door clicks shut behind them, it’s Carlos who’s pulling Kendall along to the bedroom upstairs, barely giving him time to slip out of his shoes. In the quiet of Carlos’s bedroom, the mood shifts, going from frantic and hurried to slow and sensual.

They stand at the foot of the bed facing each other, Carlos’s hands toying with the buttons on Kendall’s shirt as Kendall tugs on the strings of Carlos’s hoodie. Kendall uses his knuckles to tilt Carlos’s chin up and then he’s dipping his head down, fitting their lips together. He’ll never get over the way sparks shoot through him every time their lips touch, and it surprises him time and time again.

Carlos works with skilled fingers to unbutton Kendall’s shirt as Kendall swipes his tongue along his bottom lip. He parts his lips and allows Kendall to lick into his mouth as he undoes the last button and slides the shirt off Kendall’s shoulders and down his arms. Kendall reaches down to the hem of Carlos’s hoodie, breaking the kiss long enough to pull both the hoodie and shirt over Carlos’s head before reattaching their lips and sliding his hands along the expanse of Carlos’s back.

Carlos’s hands are inching their way up and under the thin t-shirt Kendall is still wearing, and he feels the shiver that wracks Kendall’s body at the touch. It has him gasping into Kendall’s mouth and Kendall swallows it down, running his tongue along the roof of Carlos’s mouth.

Kendall sucks Carlos’s bottom lip into his mouth, nipping it lightly and soothing it with his tongue before releasing it and stepping back. Carlos climbs onto the bed and lays back against the pillows, watching with half-lidded eyes as Kendall peels off his shirt. He’s seen Kendall shirtless countless times, has felt the smooth, creamy skin under his hands many times before, but it’s something he’ll never tire of.

Kendall crawls up the bed and hovers over Carlos’s body, ducking down to seal their lips together once more. Their lips move together easily, almost of their own accord, and then Kendall’s pulling back, placing a chaste kiss to Carlos’s lip before moving to Carlos’s jaw, trailing his lips across the sensitive skin to his neck. He works his way down Carlos’s neck to his chest, along the ridges of his ribcage to his abdomen, tongue peeking out to swirl around his navel, and following the barely there trail of hair to the waistband of his jeans.

Carlos is watching with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Kendall unbuckles his belt and slides it out of the belt loops. He pops the button and slides down the zipper and Carlos lifts his hips slightly as Kendall grasps the waistband of his jeans and tugs them, along with his boxers, down his hips and off his legs, throwing them to the floor beside the bed.

He lets his eyes rake over Carlos’s bare form, his breath catching in his throat at the beauty before him. He skates his fingers over Carlos’s knee, up the inside and to the top of his thigh. Their eyes lock and Kendall wraps his hand around Carlos’s erection, stroking in slow, unhurried movements.

Carlos is rolling his hips up into Kendall’s fist as small, breathy moans spill from his reddened lips. Kendall continues working his hand along Carlos’s length as he reaches to the side to grab the tube of lube from the bedside table drawer.

Kendall lets his hand fall away, much to Carlos’s dismay, as he sits up between Carlos’s spread legs, bending and positioning one so his foot is flat against the mattress. He flips open the tube and pours a small amount over his fingers before capping it and setting it to the side. He rubs the slick pads of his fingers across Carlos’s opening, his eyes drawn to Carlos’s face as a cry of pleasure leaves his lips. He carefully presses two fingers in, watching Carlos’s face for any signs of discomfort. Seeing only a look of want, he pushes the digits in further past the ring of muscle, crooking and pressing them against Carlos’s prostate.

Carlos pushes his hips back in search of more, only to have Kendall withdraw his fingers. He whines deep in his throat, turning it into a choked off moan when Kendall presses three slick fingers back in. His mouth falls open and tiny ‘ah ah ah’s’ make their way into the quiet air. Kendall thrusts his digits in shallowly before pulling them out and wiping his hand off on the bedspread.

Kendall climbs off the bed and unbuckles his belt, then pops the button of his jeans and drags down the zipper ever so slowly, his eyes flicking up to Carlos as he hears the sharp intake of breath. He pushes his jeans and boxers down his legs to his feet, stepping out of the pool of clothing and kicking them to the side. He rejoins Carlos on the bed, situating himself back between Carlos’s spread legs and grabs the lube, opening the top and pouring a liberal amount into the palm of his hand. He closes the tube and tosses it to the side, reaching down and slicking himself up.

Kendall leans forward and hovers over Carlos, brushing their lips together quickly before pulling back and positioning himself at Carlos’s entrance. He pushes the tip in and slowly sinks inside and before he’s buried all the way in, he pulls back and thrusts his hips forward with a little more force, urged on by Carlos wrapping a leg around his hip and pulling him in closer.

Carlos reaches for Kendall’s hand, lacing their fingers together as Kendall pulls back and rolls his hips forward, angling them in search of Carlos’s prostate. Carlos cants his hips up as Kendall slides back in and the angle is perfect; Kendall slides up against his prostate and he can’t help the way Kendall’s name spills breathily from his lips. His back arches off the bed every time Kendall rubs against his prostate and he finds himself nearing the edge quicker than he’d like.

Kendall’s just as close, Carlos all tight heat around him. The breathless sounds Carlos is making continually send sparks of pleasure through him and the way Carlos is looking at him with his eyes half-lidded has his thrusts going sloppy and erratic. He barely manages to get his hand wrapped around Carlos before he’s coming with his hips pressed tightly against him. A few expert flicks of his wrist and Carlos is tumbling over the edge, back arching off the bed as Kendall’s name repeatedly falls from his lips.

With their hands still intertwined, Kendall pulls out of Carlos and flops down on the bed next to him, pulling Carlos up against his side. Carlos is looking up at him with a sated smile on his face and he finds himself smiling in response as he leans down and brushes their lips together softly. He pulls back and rubs the tips of their noses together, smile spreading across his face when Carlos laughs quietly at the action.

Kendall hates that it’s become such a cliché, saying those three words after sex, but that doesn’t stop him from whispering ‘I love you’ into the small space between them. He knows what he feels is real, knows Carlos feels the same, and that’s all that really matters.


End file.
